This invention relates to a clearing machine for brushwood of the type having a stationary blade portion with projecting cutters and a rotary blade plate cooperating with the former, wherein the rotary blade plate comprises sickle-shaped cutters cooperating with the projecting cutters of the stationary blade portion.
Machines of the above-mentioned type are known to have been used as lawn mowers or as bush cutters. The known machines are not suitable for cutting and clearing of heavier brushwood the base diameter of which may be up to 15cm, due to the size of the machines and particularly due to the mutual working principle of the blades of such cutters.
Attention has recently been paid to the possibilities of using fast growing brushwood as raw material for board producing industry or for pulp and paper industry. One of the problems associated with the use of brushwood has been the lack of a suitable brushwood clearing machine.
An object of this invention is to solve the above problem and to provide a suitable machine for effective mechanical clearing of brushwood.